a very nice bath
by MegaReader212
Summary: when nami goes to fight against kalifa, she gets more then she expected. yuri.


Nami walked up the stairs up the floors of the cp9 building. She passed lots and lots of rooms to get to her destination.

Sanji was defeated by the woman from the cp9, an elite group of assassins from the world government. He remember her name was kalifa. She had met her disguise as a secretary for iceberg.

Now here she was, running up those stair, waiting to fight the woman for beating sanji. She was still mad at sanji for not fighting back at the woman.

If he had even tried, he could have defeated the woman and gotten her key but it was his pride to not harm woman that made him lose.

So now nami went to avenge him by fighting and defeating her. She needed to do it for him and also to save robin. The only question she had was what did kalifa do to sanji.

When sanji had fallen in front of her and she looked him over, he looked like a cartoon. When nami felt him over, she could feel his skin all smooth. It still didn't give her a clue what her power was.

But nami still persisted to go anyway and defeat her. When nami finally got to the entrance to kalifa's room, she enter. Inside was nothing except for a table and dining furniture.

She looked around the room and spied nothing of kalifa. She still stayed on alert and after looking around some more, she found another pair of door. On top of the door said bathing area, women only.

Nami was confuse why women only but went into the room. She carefully open the door and was in a room were you put you clothes and in the middle was another set of doors.

Nami was wondering if kalifa was taking a bath. It was perfect and insulting to nami. Perfect because devil fruit users power don't work in water and insulting for taking a bath when she had sent a challenge to her.

Nami walked over to the doors to the bathing area but they were locked. Nami notice a sign and it said no clothes allowed beyond this point.

What did that mean? did she wanted nami to undress and fight her in their naked. She couldn't begin to think on the duty thoughts in her mind.

She cast those thoughts aside and use her thief skills to unlock the door. She charge in but then fell into a pool of water. Nami was soaking in under hot water for a second and then re-emerge back up. She was soaking wet.

Nami looked around with her climate in hand. She saw around she was standing in a beautiful bathing area that was the size of a pool. And in the middle of the bathing area was kalifa, soaking in the water.

After a second, kalfia took notice of nami. "so you have come" she said and stand up, completely naked. Nami looked over her naked body, her big pair of boobs, her nice curves, and her nice pair of hips. Her face was also nice.

Nami then flush those thoughts away. What was she thinking in her head. Kalifa smile at her a for a moment and then frown.

"that's not very nice" she said. "what isn't" nami said back, still in battle position. "your violating my rules I put for this bath area" she said.

Nami blush after what kalifa had said and then said. "I'm not going to fight you stark naked just because a sign said to". kalifa didn't like that.

"well if your not going to follow the rules, im going to make you have to" she said and then she was gone. Nami was on high alert, still soaking wet. She scan the area for her.

"double finger pistol" kalifa shouted and used her two front figures at bullet speed to hit nami's hands. Nami yelp in pain when she hit her and drop her climate into the water "oh no" she thought.

"wouldn't want you to use that against me" she said as she stood behind nami. Nami panic when she was right behind her. She tried to turn around but kalifa was to fast for her.

At high speed, kalifa unbutton nami's top off. Her large breasts spilled out and kailfa took the shirt off her. Nami saw her naked top and used her hand to cover her naked breasts. Why didn't she wear a bra.

Kalifa then went for nami's skirt and grab on to it. She also manage to grab on to the panties nami was wearing underneath and pulled both them off and nami's naked ass and front were exposed.

Nami used one of her hand to cover her most private area. Kalifa then grab nami's feet and pushed her into the warm water. Nami was confuse for a moment and this gave kalifa the time to unfasten her heels and take them off and then she disappeared again.

Nami was completely naked in front of the enemy. She covered her breasts and stayed in the water. She looked up and saw kalifa holding her clothes. "now were both completely naked" she said and threw her clothes aside.

Nami was completely embarrassed on what had just happen. This woman had forced nami out of her clothes. "you bitch" she said.

"now, now, I know your upset that I did that but let me make it up to you by giving you a nice treatment at my spa" she said. Nami was confuse on the word spa.

"let me explain" she said. Nami listen carefully to her while still trying to cover her completely naked body. "you don't have to be embarrassed, were both girls" she said.

"this place is a special spa I created for treatments I give to people in town and I only give it to women such with a fine body like yours" she said and winked at her which made nami blush.

Kalifa then disappeared again and nami stayed on guard. She was in a area design by the enemy and she was completely exposed. And her weapon was somewhere in the water. Nami looked around for her which was pointless as she knew she could appear anyway.

Kalifa appeared behind nami and decided for her first treatment was to give her a nice hug. She grab nami by the shoulders and tightly pulled her hands around her. Her naked breasts were touching nami's naked back. Nami felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt her naked breasts on her back.

She she felt her nipple harden on her back and was worse her nipples started to harden to. What was going on with her. Kalifa lean into nami's ear and said "I should mention on not interested in men but woman and also have a special power to make woman fall for me who aren't even like that"

Nami then saw soaps coming up around her and kalifa's bodies and they were both completely engulf. Inside the soap, nami was starting to feel weak. "my power is the power to control bubbles and soap. One of my abilities is relaxing bubbles which makes the person who touches them feel completely weak" she said.

Nami didn't expect what was coming next. She used her two hands to squeeze nami's giant breasts and they felt so good in her hands. She circle the rosy tips with her figures and she felt them harden more. Nami moan at her touch and was completely at the mercy of her. Nami started to breath heavily and kalifa decided it was enough teasing her breasts.

She then pulled both of them under the water. Nami was completely underwater and thought kalifa made a slight error on her part but she still felt weak and kalifa was still holding her. She pulled her and hers head back on top of the water but only their heads.

"I mix my soap power into the water to cancel the effects water has on devil fruit users so I could play with you" she smiled with an evil grin. Then she kissed nami on the neck and she started to suck. Nami felt pain but also felt good at the same time.

Why, this woman was violating her but she was enjoying it? Kalifa then stop kissing on nami's neck and lifted her face off. She eyed the hicky she made and giggled. She then started to rub nami's back with her hands. Nami hated to ammit it but it felt so good.

The feel of her arms rubbing on nami's back was so good and what happen next made it all so good. She grab nami by the waist and started to rub their to. Nami moan at the goodness of her touch. She then grab nami's sweet plump ass and started to massage their to.

Nami was starting feel an orgasm started to come and she couldn't help but start to succeed to it. She then grab her hips and started to massage their to. Nami felt more of an orgasm come along. Then what happen next started to scare her as kalifa's fingers started get close to her post private area.

Chill ran down her spine and she closed her eyes and braced what was going to happen. But then she felt her figure reside back and then she lifted both of them up from the water.

"now for the next treatment" she said. Nami was still completely zap of energy as kalifa lifted nami up into her arms and started to carry her over to her special made soap bed she created. Solid soap held it together and bubbles covered it. She layed nami onto the bed face up were her body shine in all her glory.

Nami knew what was going to happen and she didn't want it. She wished it was just a dream and started to cry. When kalifa saw this, she gently put her face next to nami's and licked up her tears. "they taste so good" she said.

Kalifa then got on the bed next to nami who was still weak from the soap. "lets make a deal" she said to her. "a deal" nami said back. "if you don't try to resist or complain on what I'm going to do to you, then I will give you this" she held up her key.

Nami's eyes stair at it for a moment and then she said "what makes you think I will believe that" "if you don't take my offer, I will do what I want with your body as I please but I will leave kiss marks all over your body and then I will slowly but not painfully kill you so your body doesn't have any blood marks on it and you will still look good but also be left with marks of your killer" she said.

Nami consider this for a moment and she had no choice but to say yes. Alt least she may live this way. And what was also was she started to feel comfort with kalifa and she didn't want to admit it but she didn't want this to end just yet. "okay" said to her and smile was across her face.

"good choice" and with that she embrace her body against nami's and started kissing her. Her warm lips on hers made nami tingle. The feel of their breasts pushed against each other, the feel of her legs surrounding her and her face on hers made go ever crazy. She accepted the kisses and accepted on what she was doing to her.

Then she started to kiss down nami's neck, to her breasts and she squeezed them together. She then sucked each nipple until they harden again. She then continue to go down to her most private area. What happen next exploded nami with pleasure as kalifa put her tongue inside her.

She started to lick for awhile but then started to go fast and hard. Nami's pleasure was going to the extreme and after finally, she had her long release. Kalifa licked up the fluids she spout and then said "good taste"

She then got off the bed and left nami into her arms again. She carried nami out of the bath to the changing room. She nami down on the bench went back inside to get her clothes. After a minute, nami felt her strengh come back to her and she standed up right.

Kalifa then came back in with her clothes and handed it to nami. She then proceeded to put them on. After they both got dress, kalifa handed nami the key and also a piece of paper. "whats this" she asked? "my number" she winked and then ran off.

Nami was going to call her and went to rejoin the battle.


End file.
